Lost But Never Alone
by Araela
Summary: When the turtles were five they found a baby; only it was just like them. It's a mutant turtle, a baby girl no less. They take her home and accept her into their family. But as she grows they discover the secrets of her origins. Can the turtles keep the truth hidden? Or will their baby sister find it out the hard way? Rating may change depending on how I write the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ten years ago…_**

The sun was burning down on the city of New York. Streets were bare and empty. It was the worse heat wave in thirty years. But underneath the city, four young turtles roamed the sewers in a game of hide and go seek.

"… 27, 28, 29, 30. Ready or not here I come!" a young Donatello called.

He wandered along for a bit until a piece of red dangled just above his line of vision. The infant turtle turned and pointed.

"Found you Raph!" Donatello cheered smugly.

"Awww man, I'm always found first!" Raphael pouted sourly. His tiny hands crossed over his plastron.

Donatello chuckled. "Come on Raphie, we gotta find Mikey and Leo!"

The young Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever lets go already!"

The two brother set off together to find their other siblings. A little further south from their position was Leonardo and Michelangelo, who were arguing over where to hide.

"No way dude; I saw we hide behind those pipes!" the youngest turtle squealed.

"And I say we hide on the ceiling!" the eldest turtled replied.

"Oh yeah! Well I think your hiding spot stinks!" Mikey pouted.

"Yeah well guess what," but Leonardo was interrupted.

A gurgling sound emitted from around the corner. Leo and Mikey glanced at one another before taking a step forward. Donatello and Raphael came running up towards them.

"Hey, why aren't you guy hiding?" Donnie questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Raph added.

"We heard something," Mikey replied nervously.

"And it's coming from over there, come on. Let's check it out," Leo prompted maturely.

"I don't know Leo. Master Splinter always says that we shouldn't mess around with things," Donnie reminded.

"Come on you scaredy turtles. It could be nothing!" Raph exclaimed in a annoyed tone.

The younger two brothers looked at each other before agreeing. Together all our turtles snuck carefully up to the end of the wall. Then they jumped out screaming and howling like banshees. They looked up to find nothing but a bundle of blue rags. Another gurgling noise sounded from it, and then it began to wail. Raphael walked over to it and picked it up gently. Removing some of the rags he got a glimpse of its face.

"No way!" he gasped quietly.

He other brothers came up and surrounded him and the same reaction ensued. It was a turtle, like them. A baby no less.

"Dudes, what should we do with it?" Michelangelo inquired staring down at the newborn.

"You mean her," Donnie stated simply.

"What?" the three other brothers exclaimed.

"You mean her; look it has hair,"

"So? It could be a boy," Raph replied

"Would a boy have flamingo pink hair? Besides we're all guys and we don't have hair," Donnie reasoned irritated.

"Alright guys that's enough. We'll take _her_ back home to Splinter. He'll know what to do," Leonardo commanded gently.

All four turtles gave up their game of hide and seek and walked home, only stopping every now and then to swap who held the baby mutant turtle. Upon reaching their home they were greeted by an angry old rat.

"I hope you are all aware of the time. I instinctively remember telling you to be home an hour ago," he reminded them.

"We understand Sensei, but you see we got a little um, side-tracked," Leonardo spoke as Donatello stepped forward with the newborn turtle.

Splinter smiled gently and took the baby from Donatello, its bright pink hair spilling out somewhat. "I see," he said. His sons crowded around him.

"Can we keep her? Please!" they begged together.

Splinter chuckled. "Of Course, but we must name her first,"

"How about Super Stella!" Mikey screeched making his brothers wince.

"Keep dreaming shell head," Raph growled.

"I like Florence," Leo stated softly.

"Me too," the others agreed.

Splinter smiled once more at his sons, then at his new daughter. "Florence, welcome to the family; my daughter.

Florence reached out with a three fingered hand and entangled them in Splinter fur. She gurgled with delight and faded off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello everyone (if there's even anyone reading this) i would just like to say that this is after the 03 series but before fast forward. Pleas send me a review, it helps me continue writing. even if its to say how much it sucks.**

**Present… **

"Florence, come back here!" Michelangelo whined.

Florence skidded out of her brother's room and sprinted towards the lounge room. Her cheeky giggle filled the air. Looking over her shoulder she saw her big brother getting closer. The ten year old smirked and took a sharp turn towards the dojo. Mikey growled from behind her. Florence giggled and ran to Raphael, who was sparing with Leonardo in hand to hand combat. They both stopped and turned their attention to her. Raph stooped down and picked her up.

"Hey green bean, whatcha up to?" he asked.

The pink hair turtle burst out into laughter and show her brothers what she had been up to. Leo smirked and Raph let out a short laugh.

"Isn't that one of Mikey comics?" Leo asked amused.

"Yep, he's been chasing me all morning trying to get it back," Florence smiled triumphantly.

"Florie, you know that Mikey's gonna whine to Master Splinter if you don't give it back," Leo reprimanded softly.

Florence frown then pouted. "Okay Leo, I'll give it back,"

Leo went over to the ten year old and ruffled her pink locks. "That a girl, Florie, then when you're done I'll get you a cookie,"

Florence's face lit up. She raced off to find her brother Michelangelo. She found him sulking on the couch. Florence thrust the comic into his face and raced off again to find Leonardo. Upon entering to kitchen she spotted him having a chat with her purple banded brother. Donatello glanced at his sister then at his eldest brother. Leo gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug. The coffee drinking turtle shook his head and patted Florence's head on his way out. Florence paced over to her eldest brother and looked at him expectantly; she held out her palm towards him.

"Can I have my cookie now?" she asked innocently.

"What else do you say?" Leo prompted.

"Pleassseeee," Florence added. She knew she would get a kick out of her brother.

Leo laughed and handed her the sugary delight. Florence let out a mmm of satisfaction and toddled out again. She went and sat on the lounge next to her adoptive father. The elderly rat smiled at her. Once his show had reached the credits Splinter turned to face his daughter.

"Florence, may I have a word with you in my room?" he asked.

Florence looked at him funny. "Of course father,"

The old rat hopped out of his seat and gestured for Florence to follow. Slowly she walked along behind him; her mind playing a thousand scenarios of what could happen. When they reached Splinter's room he kneeled behind his table and Florence kneeled in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about father?" Florence asked him.

"I believe it is time that you begin training like your brother. I have held off teaching you for far too long. Your training will begin in the morning," Splinter looked up at her with worried eyes, Florence noticed.

"Father, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?" she question worriedly.

Splinter shook his head. "No, you did not do anything wrong. It is I that has done wrong, you may leave,"

To any normal person it would seem like an invitation, but Florence wasn't normal. She knew better than to stay when asked to leave, she had learnt the hard way. She wandered out and stood watching the television. Her brother called out to her numerous times before the young girl notice their presence.

"Hey little dudette, what's up?" Mikey probed fretfully.

"Yeah, what's wrong Florence?" Donnie queried equally concerned.

She bit her lip and looked back towards her father's room; he was being awfully quiet.

"Daddy said he had done wrong, what does he mean? Are we in trouble? Is he in trouble?" Florence only called her father daddy when she was frightened; it was a known fact among the turtles.

Leonardo picked her up and sat down on the couch; the rest of her brother swarmed around her in hopes of bringing the child comfort. Leo began to stroke the little girl's hair in a soothing motion.

"Daddy's gonna be just fine, we all are."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated. I've been away traveling and wasn't allowed to take my laptop with my :'(. But anyway here's the 3rd chapter for you. Thank you to those that reviewed and favourited and followed or whatever else :D **

It had been three days since Florence had spoken to her father, and other then coming out for food and training; she had kept herself locked away in her room. She was afraid of doing something wrong or causing her father grief, though she wasn't going to admit it to herself; or anyone else for that matter. As worried as her brothers were they knew there was nothing they could do to help her feel better. Well, nothing that they considered safe anyway.

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were sitting in the lounge room talking about what Florence had said to them three days earlier.

"Dudes, what do you think Splinter meant?" Mikey asked inquisitively. He was sitting on the arm of the couch eating potato chip noisily.

"I'm not sure. When Florence was talking she looked so distant, it was kinda creepy," Donnie answered worriedly. He was sitting in the middle of the lounge.

"Splinter gotta be hiding something!" Raph exclaimed as stood from his place on the floor.

"Take it easy Raph. Ok so we don't know what's going on with Splinter, that's not the main problem here. What the _real_ problem is that our sister is upset and we need to find a way to get her out of this funk she's going through," Leo reasoned quietly.

His brother's nodded in agreement.

"But dudes, how are we supposed to do that! She's just like Leo when he goes into a funk, he doesn't talk to anyone. And neither does Flo!" Mikey exclaimed panicked.

"Chill Mikey, all we have to do is give Flo her favourite thing," Donnie stated evenly.

Raph groaned. "You _do_ know what her favourite thing _is_, don't you Donnie?" Raphael asked annoyed.

"Of course I do, we all know that Florence loves coming on our night patrols with us. I just don't see what the problem is about that,"

"The problem is Donnie, is that Flo could get hurt," Leo reprimanded. "No, there's gotta be something else,"

"Sorry fearless, as much as I hate the idea, I don't think we could come up with something better," Raphael said grudgingly.

Leonardo glanced around at his brother then sighed. He knew they were right, he just didn't want Florence to get hurt. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Mikey laughed.

"Relax bro, there's been hardly anything going lately. Flo will be fine; beside we'll be there with her,"

Leo snorted. "Did Mikey just make a good point?"

"Ha ha, listen to the funny turtle,"

The turtles just stared at each other for a while. In all honesty they didn't know what to do next.

"So uh, who gets to tell her?" Donnie asked.

Leo, Mikey and Raph looked at each other before taking a step back. Donnie sighed and gave in. Florence was always the type of girl who got excited easily; not even Splinter could calm her down once she was.

As his brother took a seat the purple banded turtle began his ascent to his sister's room it was right down the corridor past all of their room. He reached the Florence's door and stopped. _Why am I so nervous; it's only Florence_, Donnie thought wonderingly. He would soon find out. Carefully the genius turtle pushed the door open and called out to his pink haired sister. What he found was a rather disturbing sight. Florence was tangled up in her bed sheets and was murmuring something incoherent. She was drenched in sweat and her head tossed this way and that.

"Not another nightmare," Donnie murmured worried.

He tiptoed over to his sister and gently held a hand against her forehead. She was colder than she usually was; that wasn't good.

Inside of Florence's mind her dreams continued to torment her.

_Pain pickled on every part of her body. Blurry faces crowded her vision. Florence began to scream and cry. She sounded young in her own ears; a newborn even. She continued to wail as several needles stabbed into her soft green flesh. Yelling echoed around the bare empty room. She felt herself being pushed. Florence began to fall. Down, down, down she fell. Her whole body ached. Darkness surrounded her. _

Florence shot up and screamed. Tears sprang to her eyes. She flinched and the tender touch on her shoulder. She looked up to Donatello fearfully. The purple clad turtled took a seat next to his sister. Florence's mouth quivered and she broke down into tears. Donnie gently pulled his sister to his chest and let her cry. She began to murmur many incoherent things but there was one phase that worried Donatello the most.

"What's wrong with me?"

Donnie hushed his pinked haired sister and held her tightly in his arms. Something was definitely wrong.

After his sister had settled Donatello asked Florence if she would like to come on patrol with him.

"Really, I can go with you?" the ten year old asked happily.

Donnie smiled warmly. It was good to see his sister out of her funk. "Of course; but only for tonight ok," he spoke firmly but gently. "Florence, you know you can tell us anything,"

"Yes, I know," Florence stated calmly. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be right out.

The younger turtled shoved her brother out the door faster than he would like to admit. Donnie chuckled to himself but went downstairs anyway. He entered the living room to find his brother geared and waiting. Leo, Mikey and Raph gave him a curious look. Donatello simply pointed to his sister's room where rustling and banging could be heard. The door opened and a flash of pink obscured their vision before Florence stood in front of them with her black knee and elbow guards on. She grinned at them from behind her fringe as her hair was messily pulled into a high ponytail.

"So, wait are we waiting for?" Florence asked giddily.

Michelangelo leaned into Raphael's ear. "We better drop into Casey's and April's before we bring her home," he whispered as Raph's head bobbed in agreement.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my internet stopped working. Do me a favor and check out the poll on my profile to help me figure out what eye colour Florence should have. Enjoy the update :D **

Florence jumped from one roof to the other. She laughed as the wind blew in her face. She loved being topside, even if it was just at night time. Florence was a fast runner, so her brothers had quite a hard time keeping up. They called out to her several time for her to slow down, but Florence was having way too much fun.

"Florie, slow down!" Leo warned vigilantly.

His brothers shared the same worried looks. Florence had never run off without them at her side. So when a clutter and bang resonated from a couple alleyways down the turtles had hardly any time to stop their little sister.

"Hey Leo, remember when I said taking Florence on patrol was a good idea?" Donatello panted.

"Yeah," Leo breathed.

"Never listen to me again!"

"I'll keep that on mind, now come on we need to catch up with Flo,"

The four brothers raced after their sister and stopped her just in time. Florence smiled meekly at her brothers as they glared fiercely.

"Florence you're supposed to stay with us!" Mikey reprimanded.

"Yeah green bean you could of got hurt," Raph added.

Florence pouted as her brothers scolded her. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked away. A flash of black and white crossed her vision. She dropped her arms and turned to have a good look. She couldn't make out much as she was straining her eyes to see all the way across the street. Florence looked up to see that her brothers Leo and Raph were arguing. She took her chance and scurried over to the edge of the building. What she saw was a group of men all listening to a well trim male in a suit; before that shot at her that is.

The gun fire shocked the pink haired turtle. She didn't realise that she was screaming. Her brothers rushed over to her side. Florence held her head in her hands and began to sob. Not out of fear; out of pain. A stray bullet had shot clean through her shell and out the right side of her chest. Florence fell to her side and to jerk about. Muffled voices floated of her head. Blood poured from her wound. Her head swam. Her vision blackened. A trembling breath rattled out of her lips.

Raphael sat cradling the unconscious child as his brothers fought off the criminals responsible for harming his pink haired angel. He continued to press his elbow pad against the bleeding wound. He couldn't wait for his brothers any longer. Still holding Florence he jumped to his feet and raced off towards the sewers. After flying down a fire escape the red banded turtle jumped down the nearest manhole and sprinted off towards Leatherhead's home. He hoped, no- he needed him to help Florence.

He arrived screaming out for help. Leatherhead dashed out and took one look at the pale, bleeding child and scooped her out of the ninja's arms before he could say a word.

"Wait here," commanded the deep voice.

Raphael could only listen as he clasped to the floor and began to weep. Eventually his brother met up with him. They sat together praying, hoping and wishing that Florence would be alright.

Twenty five minutes later Leatherhead emerged from his private chambers. He stripped off a pair of bloodied plastic gloves. He gave the turtles a solemn look.

"I've done all I can for Florence. It's a miracle that she's even alive. She's a strong girl, just like her-,"

"Just tell us what's _wrong_ already!" Raphael exclaimed.

Leatherhead grimaced at his hot-headed friend. "She's in a coma, lost a lot of blood."

The turtles' faces lost all expressions.

"I'm sorry, but we might lose her,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I have nothing to blame but my own laziness, so feel free to rage at me. Before I go any further I have to ask EVERYONE that is reading this story to help me out with something. On my profile there is a poll for Florence's eye colour. Now I know this may seem unimportant but I am realy stuck with this. So if you could help me out I'd be VERY grateful. But enjoy the chapter guys and send me those reviews :D **

The turtles sat in stunned shock for a moment. The news had come out quite clear but it reached their minds in a foggy haze. Raphael hung his head and began to sob quietly. Michelangelo's eyes began to sting and water. Donatello started to sniffle and whimper. Leonardo leaned on a far wall for support.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Raph sniffed brokenly.

"Like I said, she's lost a lot of blood; all we can do is wait," Leatherhead replied heartbroken.

A heavy silence hung over the group. There was nothing they could do or think that would improve the situation. Their sister was in a critical state; she could lose her life. The turtles spent another six hours with Leatherhead before reluctantly returning home. They knew what came next. Leo broke off from his brothers and headed to Splinter's quarters. He slid open the door and kneeled before his father.

"You were out quite late my son, what were you doing?" he asked cautiously.

Leo swallowed hard and met his father's gaze. "We ran into a little… problem," he inwardly cursed himself as his voice broke.

"Leonardo. _What happened?_" Master Splinter's voice was calm, like the calm before a storm.

Leo dropped his gaze and searched for a simply, subtle way to tell him straight. "It's Florence,"

Splinter's eye widened as Leo told him what happened. He rushed out of his room and sprinted towards Leatherhead's home. His mind stayed on his precious daughter. Upon his arrival he met his crocodilian friend. He bowed his head and gestured to a small room. The old rat paced towards the room and threw the door open. His eyes watered at the sight that met him. Florence had several drips and a large bag of blood running into her. The ends of her pink hair were stained red from the blood. An oxygen mask was helping her breathe.

Splinter stepped to the bed slowly and took hold of his daughter's hand. The steady beep of a machine filled the background. How could he let this happen? He took all the precautions that he needed to, even some that he didn't. Yet there he stood, watching helplessly as Florence clung to her life.

"We're sorry father, we failed you," Leonardo kneeled with his brothers outside the door in shame.

"No, there is something I should have told you long ago. Something that could have changed this situation," the master rat brooded.

The turtles each looked up at each other and then at Splinter. A heavy weigh fell upon their shoulders.

"Florence is not like us, she is an experiment; created by Agent Bishop,"

The turtles' mouths hung open in shock. "But how's that possible? I thought the slime that created us was all gone!" Mikey gasped.

He was not the only one confused. All four brothers looked to their father and waited for the answer. Splinter sighed and told his story.

"When you were young, I stumbled upon this secret. I needed to return to the surface to gather some food. As I scrounged around in the dumpsters I overheard a man talking," Splinter's gaze was filled with regret. "He began speaking of a lost experiment, how one of his men lost it in the sewers. I knew immediately he was talking about Florence. I tried to get closer to hear more; but he was me before I could hear anymore. The man was Bishop, and he looked exactly as he did then as he looks now,"

Raphael's fist tightened. "So why are you only telling us now? There were so many moment when you could have told us!"

"I was planning to tell you when I returned. But when I got home, you were all so happy. You were planning some kind of game with Florence, so I thought better of it. Believe me my sons; I was planning on telling you. But _not_ like this,"

Splinter looked over his shoulder longingly at his daughter. Patience may have been a virtue; but waiting on Florence's wellbeing may as well have been a death sentence.

"We will stay here tonight, tomorrow we must return to our normal schedule,"

With that Splinter turn and took his place beside Florence. The turtles hated that tomorrow they would return to normal, but they knew if they waited with Leatherhead the thought of Florence not surviving would be too much. But unfortunately; all they _could _do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I've been updating My other fanfic Hidden. But anyways heres my long awaited (sarcasim) chapter 6. ENJOY :D BTW I'm not entirely sure of the lay out of Leatherhead home so just bare with me. **

It had been two week since the accident and Florence had remained the same. On the odd occasion the turtles would stop by and just sit with her, hoping that by some miracle she would awake and be ok. April and Casey came by and left a bouquet of yellow tulips. Yellow tulips were Florence's favourite flower.

When they weren't training or with Florence the turtles sat around the lair; somewhat lost. Splinter was hardly ever seen now as he spent his time meditating. The rest of Florence's family tried to go about their normal business. Leo was always in the dojo practising, Donnie tinkered away in his lab, Raphael either slept or smashed his punching bag and Mikey stayed up all night playing video games. But there was nothing they could do to get Florence off their minds.

It soon became early evening and it was time for Leatherhead to replace Florence's fluids. He walked steadily to his lab and retrieved the needed fluids and made a slow pace towards the room that held the young injured turtle. As he opened the door he dropped the bags with shock. They landed with a squelch and the contents splattered everywhere. Florence was gone. Not dead gone; the room was empty. With a sudden surge of panic Leatherhead began tearing up his living quarters in search of the pink haired girl.

Distractedly he made his way into the kitchen, wandered to his fridge and took out a bottle of water. Slowly he drank it as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"Uncle L, are you ok?" Leatherhead choked.

The mutant crocodile turned. His chest swelled with relief. He found her. Florence was ok. Leatherhead took her up in his arms gently and hugged her warmly. Never had he felt so relieved and happy. The giant crocodile set down on the floor and held onto her shoulders, even though she was quite steady.

Leatherhead opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he noticed the scar on Florence's plastron. It was the same spot where she had been shot. A wave of angry briefly swept through him but he managed to put it aside. The crocodile could have sworn that wound had not yet healed, not to mention covered with bandages.

"Uncle L, are you feeling ok?" Florence inquired suspiciously.

Leatherhead chuckled. "I am fine now that you are. Come we must take you home to your family," Leatherhead began to walk to the exit.

"Ok, oh wait!" Florence exclaimed in a rush.

She ran off to where she had been roomed and came back out with the yellow tulips Casey and April had left.

"Are we all set?"

Florence nodded. "They were too pretty for me to just leave them there. Were they for me?"

Leatherhead nodded and picked her up and placed her in his shoulders. On the way to the turtle's lair Florence asked several random questions like all kids do, then she started asking stranger questions. Questions she should have had the knowledge to even know of. But soon they were there and the questions came to an end. Leatherhead soon realised that he should have called before just barging in like he was about to do. But he figured the turtles wouldn't mind the _surprise_.

Florence started jumping up and down excitedly and asked if she could type in the pass code. Leatherhead smiled and gestured her to do so. As they walked into the Florence's home they were greeted by a filthy mess and a heavy atmosphere. Florence was so shocked by the state of her home she barely turned when she heard her name being called. She gazed around and her eyes met her brother Raphael. He started sobbing and ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Florence! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Raphael babbled, a bit scatterbrained.

"I'm fine Raph, really," was all that she replied.

Raph started laughing and kissed the young turtle's forehead. "We missed you green bean,"

Concerned about all the noise the rest of the family hurried into the living room and either broke down into tears or went pale with shock. When Splinter saw his daughter alive and well he did both and held his daughter and didn't want to let go.

Smiles and laughter was shared all around. The family immediately feel back into step as if nothing had even happened. Everyone was happy, but one had begun to question her existence. Was Florence really just another mutant turtles like her brothers, or was she something else entirely; like the horrible thing her nightmares suggested?

**A/N: Like? Hate? Send me a review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry once again for the late chapter. I had my first had my first shift on thursday and every moment leading up until then i was nervous as hell. But anyway here the new chapter :) Enjoy and send me your reviews. If you don't this story will fail ;) **

It had been four days since Florence had returned to her family. To anyone who was just seeing the family for the first they would see a happy family. Michelangelo had started playing his pranks again, his main target being Raphael. Leonardo had gone back to his calm, peaceful self and was no longer training every hour of the day anymore; though Florence had to drag him away from the dojo once or twice. Raphael hadn't changed much; he still smacked his punching bag around. However he wasn't in a state of anger anymore. Donatello had taken it upon himself to up the turtles' security systems. Florence was convinced it was to make nothing else happened to her. Splinter spent more of his time with his children. Some days he would sit and watch Florence draw. One morning he even taught her Japanese writing. All seemed to be truly well and good. But the peace did not last long.

On a Friday evening April, Casey, Angel and Leatherhead were visiting the turtles. In the kitchen April was talking with Leonardo, Splinter and Leatherhead.

"I still can't believe it! From the way you described it Leatherhead it sounded like Florence was lucky to even have survived one night," April declared disbelievingly.

"I cannot explain it. Florence's wounds were far from healed. When I saw her in the Kitchen twirling her hair I just…" Leatherhead frowned.

"It's okay Leatherhead; I think we're all just glad that Florence is ok," Leonardo comforted.

"But Leo, don't you think it's a little strange. First Florence had that nightmare, and then when you took her out on patrol she nearly got killed. And why would Bishop shoot at a child? Something's going on," April stated.

"As much as I would like to believe Bishop is to blame, there isn't enough evidence to prove so," Splinter reminded.

The four continued to talk, more so about how Florence was going than anything else. In the lounge room Casey was playing a racing game with Raphael while they talked. After yelling at Casey for blowing up his car Raphael returned to a civilized conversation.

"So how's Florie?" Casey inquired while taking a sharp corner.

"Yeah she fine. It weird though, when I remember how badly injured she was and compare to how quickly she recovered, it just seems impossible; you know," Raphael had paused the game so he could focus on Casey. "I just can help but feel like something weird is going on,"

"Do you think it has anything to do with being an experiment made by Bishop?"

"I sure hope not! Just the thought of that creep and Florence in the same room make me feel like busting some skulls,"

Casey scoffed.

"What's so funny?"

"You acting all protective,"

"I'm always protective!"

"Not with Florence, not like this anyway. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd gone soft,"

Raphael dropped his remote and tackled Casey. The two men began to wrestle on the floor. Up in her room Florence was drawing with Angel and just having idle chat.

"Man I wish I could draw like you!" Angel exclaimed in mild envy.

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of things that you can do that I would give anything to do," Florence replied evenly.

"Yeah Right!" Angel rolled her eyes.

"No really, father may be teaching me how to fight but that doesn't mean anything to me if I'm not wicked quick, like you. That and you know how to tell a good joke without messing up the punch line,"

Angel smirked. "I guess I am pretty funny huh?"

"Yeah, and vain!" Florence added.

"_Hey!_" the girls laughed then went back to drawing.

Florence sat quietly for a moment. "Angel, have I changed, you know, since the accident?"

Angel stared a Florence bewildered. "What? No!" Florence gave Angel a stern look.

Angel sighed. "Ok, maybe you've become a lot more paranoid and careful. But it's only been four days since you've woken up! It's bound to happen to anyone!" Angel left out the bit where her friend had matured.

Florence looked down at her finished drawing. "Yeah, there's a reason for that," Angel followed her glance and looked down at Florence's picture and inwardly gasped.

It was of Bishop.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait, but don't fret I have the brand new chapter right here. Now, I know I've said this before but I'll say it again because it is a very important for this story. I need you guy to check out the poll on my profile and tell me what colour eyes you want Florence to have because I have no idea what colour I wait them. This is a very important thing for this story if you want to see it continue. So please help me out and do so. :) **

Angel's mind was still racing; she couldn't process anything properly. Angel had heard of Bishop from the turtles before; but she always thought that the guys kept Florence out of any real battles. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe Florence had seen him on the news before. It was quite possible; Bishop had a way of fooling the media. It had become very late in the evening now. Florence had falling asleep a while ago. Angel lay asleep on her mattress on the floor. She had stayed up with Florence watching a movie in her room; that was when the young turtle fell asleep. Angel tried to silence her thoughts and go to sleep, but bright red warning flags kept flickering around her head. There was _no way _Florence should know who Bishop is, and what had she meant earlier when she looked at her picture?

Deeply disturbed and worried for her best friend, Angel quietly got up and grabbed Florence's picture. Slowly and soundlessly Angel snuck out of the room and padded her way to Splinter. She stopped before his door and went to knock; but hesitated.

"Enter, my child," Splinter called. Careful and unsure Angel did as she was told. "Angel, you should be asleep,"

The purple haired teen let out a heavy sigh. "I know Master Splinter, but I-I want to-," Angel sighed.

"What is it my dear?"

Angel passed the drawing over to the old rat. "Flo drew it when we were in her room. We were just talking and then she asked me the weirdest question," Splinter looked up. "She asked me if she had changed since the accident. I answered her, but I don't know if I did anything to help,"

Splinter stood and walked over to Angel. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and sent her to bed. Although he may have looked calm; inside Splinter was ratted with worry and fear. But now was not the time to do anything about it. It would have to wait until morning.

By six o'clock in the morning Florence was up and was training with Leonardo. The eldest turtle tried to tell Florence no but eventually caved when the younger turtle used the puppy-dog-eyes against him.

"My one weakness, adorable face's," Leo joked to himself.

Going through each move slowly so Flo could learn them, Leo began to watch his younger sister. Somehow she seemed more mature; in her movements, in the way she spoke, and especially the way she behaved. He began to wonder if he should be worried when she called to him.

"Leo, are you ok?"

"W-what, yeah I'm ok, are you picking it up?" he asked.

"Mmhm," was his reply.

"Ok then, let's try it quicker. Then I'll teach you something else,"

And so they continued until seven thirty. But this time Donatello was up and brewing a pot of coffee. He said his good mornings to his brother and sister and trotted off to his lab to tinker away on something. While they were sitting and eating breakfast Leonardo couldn't help but notice the heavy presence of his sister. Usually when Florence was in the room it seemed as though it just got brighter. But ever since her 'accident', as they preferred to call it, her bubbly personality had disappeared. Just as her was about to ask Master Splinter called to him.

"Leonardo, I need to speak with you,"

"Just a minute Sensi," Leonardo replied as he put his dished in the sink.

The blue banded turtled made his way to his father's room and sat. Across from him Splinter was pacing about with worry; the sight leaving Leo curious.

"Sensi, is something wrong?"

Splinter stopped pacing and turned to his son. "I am concerned for Florence. Angel came to me late last night with this," he handed Leo the drawing.

"This is Bishop, why was Angel drawing Bishop?" Leo hoped it wasn't some kind of weird teenage crush.

"It was not Angel who drew it, my son. It was Florence,"

Leo nearly choked on his own tongue. How was that when Florence didn't even know the man? Leo looked to his father for the answer.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked concerned.

The old rat sighed. "I believe some of Florence's older memories are returning,"

"But how's that possible, Florence was only a baby when we found her." Leonardo gasped.

"I thought this too," Splinter looked away. "Florence must not know, not yet,"

"But Master Splinter,"

"_Do as I say Leonardo!_"

Leo sighed and nodded. He rose and exited his father's quarters. On his way to his room, Leonardo stopped and saw Flo sitting at the table drawing with Mikey. He exhaled as he kept walking; no matter how much he wanted to turn around and tell his sister the truth.

Elsewhere in the depths of New York, a trim man sat at his desk waiting for any news on a very important matter. As the door to his office swung open another man rushed in.

"Agent Bishop sir," Bishop looked to his worker. "We've found her,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait. I've been on holiday then when I got back I had to go straight back to work. That and I've been thinking about a bad review I got on one of my other fanfics. But I'm over it now. But anyway I hope this chapter will make you for my long absence. :) **

Leonardo continued up to his room. He felt so horrible and guilty; just when his sister's past was beginning to bubble to the surface her own father was trying to force it back down to wherever it came from. At least until he deemed her ready to know. He sat on his bed and looked heavenwards. But no matter how much he prayed somehow he knew that this current problem was not going to go away as easily as he hoped.

Just down the hall a bit Florence was in her room. After her training session with her brother she had grown bored again. So to rid herself of the feeling she turned to drawing. There was some kind of freedom in it the she enjoyed far more then she would like to admit. With a few more pencil strokes her masterpiece was done; a gorgeous view of a beach at midnight. Content with herself and her drawing she made her way to the lounge room to show her father.

"Sensei, Sensei look!" Florence exclaimed. "I drew a picture for you!"

Splinter looked up from his cup of tea and smiled at his daughter as she jumped into his lap. Florence handed him the picture and sat quietly waiting for what he would say.

"What a wonderful picture Florence, I am zo vroud od vou," the old rat's words became distant and hard to hear. Florence stared at him with a pale face before doubling over and falling out of his lap.

Her father cries were drowned out. It was like she was underwater. Florence became frightened. Swift flashes of memories ran through her head. Suddenly it was like she was in a dream. A most disturbing dream. Having heard their fathers cries, the turtles rushed down to help. The watched in horror as their father cradled his daughter in his arms, terrified and unable to help. As were they. Florence continued to convulse and scream; her dream showing her true origins.

After twenty five minutes the scene ended and Raphael placed Florence on the sofa. A heavy silence fell in the Lair. There was nothing anyone could think of to say or explain what just happened.

"Ok, what the _shell_ just happened?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah Flo was fine one moment then the next she's on the floor having a fit," Donnie threw in.

Splinter just stared at Florence while Leo shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, some_one _say some_thing_!" Raph bellowed angrily.

Splinter sighed knowing full well that there was no way around the problem. "Last night Angel came to me with a piece of disturbing information. Along with this information she handed me a picture," Splinter had to pause before going on. "A picture of Bishop, that Florence drew," Donnie, Mikey, and Raph shared a look.

"Master Splinter asked to speak to me early this morning after my training session with Florence," Leo spoke. "He told me about the picture, of Bishop. How this was Florence's older memories coming to light,"

"You know dudes, this kind of stuff could do some serious damage to the mind of a ten year old," Mikey pointed out

Splinter nodded. "And now you must kept this a secret, as I have asked Leonardo,"

"But Splinter-,"

"That was not a request Donatello, Florence is not ready!"

A steady moan caught everyone's attention. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Florence, are you alright child?" Splinter questioned.

"I'm fine, I think," was his reply.

"Are you sur-,"

"I'm fine Leo! I just… I just need to think a few things through," with the shock of her sudden outburst leaving her family frozen, Florence took the chance to sneak off to her room.

She slumped down on the floor in front of her bed. The tween turtle ran her finger through her messy pink hair. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour. She was convinced she was insane. But the pieces fit together perfectly. All Florence needed now was the few remaining pieces to confirm it. Did her family know? Was that why she was here with them; instead of him her 'father' so to speak. She had to find out. Florence took a peak outside her room and studied the living room. Her brothers were nowhere in sight. She took her chance and snuck towards the dojo. She looked around at where the weapons stood stationary. But she couldn't find what she was looking for.

That's when she realised, what she was after was in Splinter's room. The same room where her entire family was discussing what just happened. Florence had to think quickly.

"Perhaps I can fake another fit" she murmured softly.

The pinked haired turtle ran silently back to her room and let out a scream before creating a mess with her furniture. She jumped up and grabbed her door and pulled down on it so it was hanging slightly askew. Florence ran and hid in the next room just in time. The turtles and their master entered her room and fell for her trick. Taking her chance Florence fled towards her father's room and began rifling through his draws.

"Come on, come on. I know you've hidden it somewhere," Florence muttered frustrated.

But it wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. She fingered the sky grey mask gently as she remembered her dream.

_A well dresses man with sunglasses sat at his desk awaiting news of some sort. The bored look on his face was mixed with contempt and annoyance. A sudden bang of double doors opening made the expression disappear. _

_ "Sir, it done," a man said. _

_ "Good, bring them both in," replied the sharply dressed man. _

_ "But sir, they need their-," _

_ "You will do as I say otherwise you will have to start learning how to walk with one leg," _

_ "Yes, Bishop," _

_A few moments later the man returned to Bishop with a female humanoid turtle in toe. Bishop sent the turtle a small grin before facing his employee. _

_ "Leave us," he said with a wave of his hand. _

_The man complied and quickly did so. Bishop got up and slowly walked over to her. The turtle stayed put, seeming happy to be in his presence. _

_ "How is she, my dear?" he asked. _

_The female stared down at the bundle in her arms. "Not a peep since her birth," Bishop smiled down at the infant, taking her from her mother's arms. "Here put this in her blankets, may it help you have safe dreams my daughter," the mother placed sky blue silk mask in the blankets of the infants before kissing her forehead. _

_The infant turtle slowly opened her eyes. Bishop smiled. "Hello little one. I'm your daddy," _

Florence shook herself back to the present. It could be just a dream, something her mind created when she yearned to meet her true parents. But she had to find out for sure. She had to find Bishop.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! You miss me, yeah probably not but anyway. Okay a few little points for this chapter, the proper name for Florence's weapon is a manrikigusari, but that's too long so I thought I would shorten it to just manriki. Also if you see any mistakes let me know and I will fix them asap. On that bit tween isn't a mistake, a tween is a kid from age 10-12. Lastly, please leave a **_**KIND OR CONSTRUCTIVE**_**review. That's it from me, enjoy the chapter! :) **

Florence held the silken mask in her hands like it was glass. This simple piece of fabric would be her bargaining chip in case this Bishop became unreasonable; assuming he still held high regard for it. The tween turtle raised it over her eyes before fiddling with the knot at the back. She let out a heavy sigh before hearing her father's approach.

"I have to get out before he sees me!" Florence whispered to herself.

The turtle got to her feet and left the room as quiet as a wisp. As she snuck back towards the dojo she was able to slip past her brothers and father unnoticed.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo asked worriedly. "Why would Florence fake having a fit?"

"Are you blind Leo? You really can't see what going on?" Raph exclaimed. "Flo's going after Bishop!"

"But dudes, why would she do that? We told her about the time we first met the wacko," Mikey chipped in. "Why would she go after him?"

"Well, she wanted to know what was going on. And from the looks of it Florie knew we weren't telling her either,"

"I fear you are right Donatello," Splinter muttered.

Florence stood in the shadows of the dojo and watched her family disappear from her sight. She felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and used it as a bullseye. She was about to do something that would change everything. But Florence could not ignore the steady pull of needing to know. She used her time in the dojo to collect her manriki before turning to leave; she knew it was hers because she remembered overhearing Donnie and Mike talking about it tween took a deep breath before she made a silent dash for the shadows of the kitchen. From there she quietly made her way to the exit. She couldn't risk taking the elevator; it was a far too obvious thing for her to do.

As Florence stepped over the threshold away from her home her entire mood changed. No longer was she a lost little child; she was a girl on a mission. A mission to find the answers of her past. With one last look at her home she began sprinting through the sewer tunnels she knew off by heart. After a short while the pink haired turtle pulled herself up through a manhole. Florence had purposefully chosen to go from April's dwellings. If trouble were to arise for her and she were to be injured, finding her way back would be too easy with her keen memory.

"So this is where your journey begins Florie," Florence whispered to herself. She turned her head to stare at the manhole. _You should go back. It would be safer,_ a voice inside her head said.

But no, there was no turning back. There were answers to discover. And with that Florence jumped up on top of a dumpster and reach up for the fire escape. With a tight grip and using all her strength she pulled herself over the rail. As she continued up the fire escape flashes of her memories trickled back to her.

_ "Hello little one. I'm you Daddy," Bishop smiled. _

_ "She'll inherit your independence you know," Inala stated softly. _

_ "And how do you know that, my love?" _

_ "Her refusal to be held by your personal doctor for one," _

_Bishop chuckled. _

When Florence reached the top of the building she stalked over to the edge facing the street. There had to be some kind of, well, _something_ to lead the way to Bishop. She jumped across two more roofs before she reached a crossroads, literally. Florence scanned the street for some means of getting across without getting noticed. Suddenly her gaze fell upon a streetlight, Florence smiled to herself as she reached for her manriki. She held on to the handle tightly and threw it out towards the light. Once the chain reached its limit Florence pressed the end in and watched as it extended and curled around the streetlamp. The young turtle didn't hesitate to swing to the next building.

When Florence was sure she was on solid ground she loosened her manriki and pressed the end again to return it to its normal size. In doing so she recalled when she first found out about her weapon.

_Florence was playing hide and go seek with Raphael when she pasted Donnie's lab. She had not been allowed in of late so she paused her game to see what was so important. The young girl stood to the side of the door and strained her ears to hear the inside conversation. _

_ "Come on Donnie, please please please tell me! Please, did I ever mention you're my favourite turtle?" Mikey nagged. _

_ "If you must know I'm modifying the manriki Master Splinter has chosen for Florie. Now if you don't mind, a little peace and quiet would be appreciated," Donnie replied. _

_ "Cool, what's it do?" _

_Donatello sighed again. "It extends when you press here, and when you twist it anti-clockwise it turns into-," _

_ "Ha, found ya green bean!" _

_ "Ahhh, let me go Raphie!" Florence giggled. _

Florence closed her eyes and pushed the memory to the side. When her eyes reopened she was back in real life.

"Alrighty then, where to from here?" her question was answered as she heard a skittering sound from the alleyway bellow.

As she walked her way to the edge voices became clear.

"Why the heck are we out here? Night after stinking night, and for what?" a gruff man bellowed.

"Yeah, Bishop ought to give up already, you think he would after the Mokire took Inala away," his companion replied.

"You know what, let get outta here! I'm done wasting my time!"

By the time the two men were back in their van Florence was already hidden between the machinery and stolen money. As she stared out the back window Florence watched the buildings roll by.

_I __**will**__ get my answers, no matter what it takes!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry about the huge wait, it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic. But I do have valid reasons, firstly I've been having trouble in my social circle, secondly I've got a ton of assignments to be done and thirdly I've been updating my other fanfic Hidden because I had an annoying idea that would not leave me be. But I'm here now and that's all that matters, right? No ok, anyway onto the long awaited next chapter. Enjoy and leave a review for me :) Please? **

As Florence rode in the back of the van, more violent memories surged into her brain. No matter how hard she tried, shutting them out wasn't going to happen.

_A loud rumble echoed from deep within the ground. Inala lifted her eyes away from the sleeping child long enough to see a worried frown on her husband's face. _

_"What is it my love?" Bishop was not able to answer. _

_The metal floor beneath them groaned. Moments later a revolting creature burst a hole in the floor. Inala fell backwards and rolled on her side; clutching her sleeping daughter tightly. The child woke. She began to wail. Bishop leapt between the beast and his wife. He lifted his gun and began shooting with no success. The beast roared defiantly and seized its attacker. With a flick of his tail the horrid animal flung bishop into a wall with a sickening crack. Inala's scream was of a woman who had witnessed a thousand murders. _

Florence lurched back into the present. Her mind was reeling. _What am I doing? This Bishop is dead, _Florence thought wildly. _The man I saw on the night of my accident wasn't him. He was a man who looked like him. And here I sit heading to the lair of a group of criminal? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _The tween began a frantic, silent search for the handle of the back door. But she started her search too late; the two men had already arrived at their destination. The pink haired turtle jumped inside a large duffle bag full of money. Moments later the two goons opened the back of the van and began to carry away its contents bit by bit. Soon the leader of the pair reached for the duffle bag Florence was hiding in. As soon as the bag was lifted Florence felt her fears intensify. This was it; she would never return home. She would never see her family again. As the young turtle silently awaited her fate a voice interrupted the both men out of their work.

"What are you two doing back here?" the voice speaking was calm and even. "You are supposed to be out searching for the child!" the vice showed a hint of irritation.

"Listen boss, we've been searching all night. There ain't no sign of the kid anywhere!"

An audible slap was heard before Florence felt her side come in contact with the solid cement. The youngster had trouble biting back a scream of pain but somewhat managed.

"If you had searched all night then why are you here? As far as I can see the moon is still out. Which means it's still night time. So I suggest you get back up and get back to what you're supposed to be doing!" the man sneered coldly.

Florence heard the crunch of gravel before she felt herself be lightly lifted. Another slap was heard and she dropped back to the ground.

"The money stays with me. You'll get your pay when you figure out dusk from dawn!"

Florence felt herself tremble as she was lifted once more, this time by the boss. This man had just scared off two full grown buff men. The possibilities of what he could do to her were endless. Terrified and tired Florence unwilling fell into a short sleep. During her short sleep the child regained the remainder of her memory; a most haunting thing.

_Inala continued to scream three seconds after watching her husband be thrown like a rag doll. The low growl of the hideous monster brought her back to her senses. With inhuman agility the young mother jumped to her feet before leaping out the nearby wind; the monster cropping the bottom of her hair with sharp gleaning teeth. Inala landed on her feet and tried to hush her screaming child through her own tears. A second later the evil creature followed her lead and jumped from the window in the street. She turned and spotted a manhole and made a mad dash towards it. The sound of the monster galloping straight for her made Inala slip down the ladder in haste; her leg snapped and yet she continued to hold her daughter tightly. The creature crashed through the cement and continued to follow her into the sewer. With something akin to adrenaline pumping through her alien blood Inala got to her feet and began to half limp, half run from the beast tailing her. She made many sharp turns in hopes of losing the thing. Eventually her haste and panic caused her to trip. Inala landed on her side and watched as her baby girl skittered very close to the edge of the brickwork that jutted out of the filth infested water. Inala turned towards the angry beast that loomed over her. The frightened cry of her daughter incurred a rage that only a mother could understand. The crystalline blue eyes of the alien mother turned a dull grey. Similar grey energy crackled around Inala's hand, encasing them in it. Inala lifted her hand and spread apart her four fingers in the direction of the beast. The energy turned white at her fingertips and a beam struck the monster drawing a howl of pain from its lips, then it burst into a cloud of glittering dust. Tired and worn and in pain, Inala crawled over to her baby daughter and hushed her cries with a silky voice. _

_"There, there; my child. The monster is gone. It will never harm you now," Inala knew that between giving birth and fighting of the creature that her time was now up. "Hush now sweetheart, hush my sweet Nalkari. Mother will always be with you, always," _

_Inala pushed the infant away from the edge and kissed her forehead. As she turned away she lost her balance. A soft splash was heard. A gentle struggle. Then nothing. _

She awoke again soon, after being dropped onto a metal table with a clang. This time the tween turtle couldn't stop herself and let out a small moan of pain. The boss raised his gun and fired a beam of energy at the sound. The energy blast grazed Florence's arm and she lurched forwards in pain through the poor sewing of the side of the zipper. The ten year old rubbed her arm in pain and turned her angst fill golden eyes to the culprit. The man responsible held the gun with a trembling hand. _Impossible,_ he thought. Bishop stared at the pink haired turtle that had burst forth from the duffle bag. The pink haired turtle that he had shot at. The pink haired turtle that was his daughter.

Florence kept her glare fixed on the evil man that had shot at her. Her gaze softened somewhat after realising something; this man was familiar to her. He was different; yet he was familiar as well. Realisation dawned on Florence. Bishop, her biological father, was but an arm's length away.

**A/N: Tada... you like it? Anyway just to let you know i didn't proof read this cause I'm tired and it's five to ten o'clock, so if you see any wrong punctuation or spelling let me know and I will fix it up. I know that's early for a saturday night (I'm in Australia) but I had work today. Anyway leave me you thoughts in a review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_No, no this isn't possible! _Florence thought wildly. _H-he was sent flying by that monster. He should be dead! _The gun fell from the Agent's hand and onto the table with a clang loud as a young alien offspring stared at her father with mixed emotion. How did he survive such an attack? Why hadn't he come for her? Did he even remember her? The man in question reached a quaking hand towards Florence slowly, as if approaching a timid rabbit.

"Nalkari? Is that y-?"

"_Get away from me!"_ Florence had cut Bishop off before he could even finish.

The young turtle scrambled backwards off the table and landed on her feet. She unsheathed her manriki and held it threateningly. Bishop stared at the girl from behind his sunglasses with pure curiosity and hurt. But soon the curiosity took over as Bishop noted several odd occurrences regarding Florence's appearance. The turtle before him looked nothing like his late wife; considering the three digits instead of four and the missing ears and eyebrows.

"Nalkari please-," Bishop began cautiously, removing himself from behind the desk

"Stop calling me _that!" _Florence screeched wildly, her body shaking with built up emotions. "My name is _Florence_," Bishop grew still at her deathly quiet voice, and for a moment Florence thought that she may have frightened the man. But she was wrong.

"Oh," Bishop's voice was barely a whisper. He moved back in the direction of the table and picked up his gun; then proceeded to point it at Florence. "Then clearly I have mistaken you for someone else, my apologises,"

Florence flinched at the steely tone of his voice but otherwise remained as she was; Splinter would probably have her head when this was over anyway. Florence stashed her weapon on her belt once more and rose to her full height; standing tall without fear for the first time that night. The plan that swam in circles around her head reminded her that she only had one chance to make this work.

Florence found the shade covered eyes of her father and continued. "Ten years ago you were… graced, with the birth of your newborn daughter with your wife Inala. Then only mere hours after your daughter was born a monster attacked and knocked you unconscious," Florence glared at Bishop with angry golden eyes. "Your wife was chased into the sewers with her baby and hasn't been seen since,"

The pink haired turtle stared at the trim black haired agent with golden eyes that harboured far too much anguish for someone of her age. Doubt still clouded Bishop's mind even as his gun wavered in its place; that much Florence could tell. She sighed as she knew the only thing that would convince him was the piece of sky grey silk that she had taken for exactly that purpose; a bargaining chip to get Bishop in her side. Ever so carefully she pulled the piece of fabric out of the pocket on her belt. She made sure to approach the agent with caution, as she knew how unpredictably he could be from the stories her brothers had told her. When she was a foot in front of him she lifted his free hand and placed the mask into it. Florence moved away to allow the man some space to breath as she watched him hold the mask tenderly in his hand, as if he were recalling a fond memory.

Bishop removed his gaze from the grey mask and placed them on the strange little turtle being in his office. There were many talents that his alien wife was able to do. Shape shifting was one of them, it was quite possible (in his mind anyway) that his daughter had changed her appearance unknowingly to suit the family that bought her up.

"Where did you get this?" Bishop inquired carefully; there was still a very large hole in this girl's story.

Florence swallowed harshly before finding her voice again. "My… foster parent kept it hidden from me, his sons found me in the sewers when I was just a newborn,"

"I see," Bishop lowered the gun and put it on the table once again. "Tell me, _Florence_, this family of yours, they would happen to be a group of turtles and a rat?"

Florence paused unsure of whether answering the question would do any good. "Yes. But before you go hurting them you will answer my questions, or you will never see that mask or myself ever again as long as you live," the young turtle surprised herself at the amount of courage and confidence in her voice.

Bishop clicked his tongue and returned to his seat behind his desk. "As you wish, but before you continue, allow me to ask you this," Florence didn't like his tone of voice. "Why are you so determined to protect the turtles? Now of course I understand that you believe them to be your family, but would family really hide such a big secret? Think about it child, for ten years they've kept this from you, for ten years they kept you from me,"

Florence racked her brain for an answer to his got-you question. But none were to be found. Bishop laid his palms flat on the table. "What makes you think they're not using you?"

The turtle snapped her head up with a renewed anger. "My brothers would never do such a thing!" Florence allowed herself a moment to calm down before she shot her mouth off like Raphael.

Just as she was about to answer properly, Splinter's voice wafted into her mind. _"Florence is not like us; she is an experiment, created by Agent Bishop," _the pink-haired turtle stood quietly for a moment, slightly offended. Her Sensei thought she was an experiment? She mulled it over in her head but it didn't make sense. Then I clicked; Leatherhead had told her on the way back to the lair that her father and brothers visited her often. Perhaps she was remembering something from her subconscious.

"Sensei thought I was an experiment. But I wasn't; that thing, that… monster. That was the experiment," Florence stated to Bishop; with more snippets of Splinter's voice drifting into her head. "He went to the surface to gather food when he overhead you talking with your men. He said one of them lost an experiment in the sewers. But you never found me, so that means-,"

"I convinced myself that if I could find the beast that maybe I had a chance of finding you, so when a group of my men had in cornered in the sewers and let it get away; I was less than pleased," Bishop interrupted bluntly.

"But it didn't work," Florence began smugly.

"No, it didn't. After the failure of my first plan I turned to sending my men out to look for you personally instead, which apparently seemed to work,"

Florence snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, I found my way here on my own. Oh and by the way, you goons are a joke; they didn't even see me sneak into the back of their van,"

Bishop chuckled at the bull-headed child. "My Inala said you would have a streak of independence," Bishop watched with amusement as Florence quirked a bare eyebrow at him. "Would you like to know about her as well, your mother?"

Florence grew uncomfortable in her father's newfound kindness. Where did his heart of steel go? As much as all her instincts told her she should run while she had the chance, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn about her mother.

"Do you have a photo?" the young turtle asked meekly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Bishop's lips before he reach into the drawer on his left and pulled out a photo frame. He placed it on the desk and slid it over to her. The tween turtle approached the table with extreme caution and picked up the photo frame. Behind the glass screen was a young woman, her pastel pink hair cascaded down over her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes were focused on a small infant in her arms. Florence smiled tearfully at the picture, tracing her mother's hair with her fingers. Then the turtle frowned. Her mother had four fingers, not three, as well as a pair of ears on each side of her head not to mention soft pink eyebrows also. Florence was about to accuse Bishop of lying to her when she felt a strange sensation bubble up from her stomach. Then her fingers began to burn as well as her face, but in a moment the feeling disappeared. The ten year old ran a hand through her hair but stopped abruptly after feeling a strange bulge of flesh. She had an ear! Florence felt the other side of her head and there was another ear. Then she looked at her hands. She could have fainted. She had four fingers now. Just like her mother.

"H-how-," she began.

"Your mother was the most beautiful being I ever met. I still find it hard to believe that I fell for an alien,"

Florence felt dizzy; she was convinced she had misheard. "I- I'm an alien?"


End file.
